


2 BIs 1 Gay 1 Lesbo and an Aro take shots ft The Schuyler Sisters & Mariahvellous

by Squidge_06



Series: YOUTUBER AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (They take a shot at the start of every video), Aro!Angelica, Bi!Alex, Bi!Eliza, Covers to Political rants, Eliza Angelica and PEGGY! share a channel, F/F, Gay!John, John and Alex’s channel is called Non-Stop Shot, Lesbian!Maria, M/M, Maria(h) has a make up channel she does videos with Laf sometimes, Youtube AU, Youtuber!Alex, i love this au, they do everything from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: Youtubers take shots and rantOr it is...then it develops into Never have I ever





	2 BIs 1 Gay 1 Lesbo and an Aro take shots ft The Schuyler Sisters & Mariahvellous

”Hey guys and welcome to..”John starts with a grin at the camera

”Non-Stop”

”SHOT!” Alexander and John shouted at the same time

“Today we are joined with the wonderful”

”The intelligent”

”The all around stunning”

”SCHUYLER SISTERS!”

Angelica and Eliza jumped on screen with a laugh sitting on the couch behind the two boys

”Well it’s just two of us today” Eliza laughed with a smile

”Shush Shush ‘Liza we don’t acknowledge that monster unless we have to”

”That’s my sister asshole” Angelica scowled (fake obviously) kicking the short man in the head

”Laurens! Laurens!Laurens! introduce our next guest so I can stop getting abused!!”

”Fine,we also have the honour of the one and only Maria(h)vellous!”Laurens laughed  

Alex moved to sit on John’s lap so Maria(h) could sit in his old spot

”Hey Laurens”

”Hey Mari”

”How you doi-“

”OKAY EVERYBODY BRING ON THE SHOTS!”Alex yelled interrupting the twos conversation,grabbing five shot glasses and a bottle of vodka, passing the shots round

John grabbed his holding it in the air above Alexander’s head he counted down

”1,2,3!” Everybody downed their shots in one

“Okay,Angelica would you do the honours of telling us what we’re doing today?”

”Well Alexander we’re going to be ranting about shit”

”What type of shit Angelica” Alex asked mock curious 

”Political shit Alexander”

”Okay it’s your turn to check the twitts Laurens” Alex said as John pulled out his phone and read the first topic aloud

”First topic is:Unecessary gendering”

”I’ll start!”Maria(h) stood up,the camera followed her

”Unnecessarily gendering things that have no gender is ridiculous like who genders colours,or a piece of cloth or ridiculous things like toys-“

Alexander stood cutting the makeup artist off

”Also people gender food! Like have you seen that stupid dude milk and bro nut post on tumblr”Alex flashed a smile at his best friend “Fucking hilarious but ridiculous!”

”Okay y’all are done now,let’s play neve have I ever”

“Oh thank god” Eliza sighed grabbing the shot glasses and refilling them “Let’s go I’ll start. Never have been arrested”

Alex,John and Angelica drank

”Protest,Graffiti”John explained

“Protest,Unlawful assembly”

”I was in a holding cell because they thought I shoplifted”Angelica sighed 

 

She picked up her glass and said “Never have I ever...given somebody a blowjob”

Alex,John and Maria drank then refilled their glasses 

“Maria you’re a lesbian” Angelica sighed

”I was drunk”She shrugged

“Never have I ever called someone Daddy or Mommy”

Alex and John drank

”We have the hear the story!”

”Lafayette”Both the boys sighed at the same time

”He’s a very sexy hunk of man and I’m a very horny nugget of man” Alex explained

”And that’s the end of that” Eliza said walking off camera

”Okay then” Alex stated

”Bai guys,gals and non binary pals!” Maria waved goodbye and followed her girlfriend off camera,Angelica followed in silence

”see you next time”

”Follow us on insta,twitter and tumblr if you dare”

”Links are in the description”

“WE WISH YOU LUCK IN THE VOID OF LIFE AND GOODBYE!”


End file.
